The Habit
by forcedInduction
Summary: Mindy was developing a Dave habit.


**Short and not very exciting, but please review anyway.**

**The Habit**

Mindy started to wonder when she'd become addicted to his touch. She was lying in bed, totally unable to sleep, and beginning to see a pattern. This was the third night in a row she'd felt this way, and the longing threatened to overwhelm her.

_Why am I sleeping alone?_ _He's only twenty minutes away. Why aren't we together __**right now?**_

She'd asked herself that the last three nights, and she still didn't have a solid answer. It had started to worry her. She now knew what it was like to lie with Dave through an entire night, and there was really no going back after that. She'd slept in his arms, and now she _needed _him in a way that a part of her – the Hit Girlish part – considered pathetic. _You hate addicts,_ it would say. And that was normally true – but she'd found a different way to think of her Dave habit.

Her reliance on Dave wasn't _just_ a liability – it also gave her strength. If loving Dave's touch until she ached in his absence was a weakness, then why did it make her feel so strong? She simply _knew_ that she needed his touch like life needs water. How many people could honestly say that they _knew_ exactly what they needed? Mindy reasoned that such knowledge was a very rare thing indeed.

That was why she was able to feel satisfaction rather than shame as she got dressed and made her way to Dave's place in the middle of the night. _You're getting what you need. Nothing wrong with that._ She even allowed herself a little smile of anticipation as she jogged through the cool night air.

When she reached his window, she paused and tried to peer in. Was he still awake? No, the room was dark - she couldn't see a thing. As quietly as she could, she slid the window open. _Not locked. Were you expecting me, or are you just complacent?_ She wondered. Still, she was glad it had been unlocked. She couldn't bring herself to ring the doorbell and wake Casimir. If the window hadn't worked, she would've been forced to return home, feeling ten times dumber than she had for coming in the first place.

Of course, she could have just texted Dave and asked him to open the window - he wouldn't turn her away after she'd come this far, but he _would _roll his eyes at her. He'd witness her weakness for him. Therefore, the sneaky route was ideal. She slipped inside and closed the window, banishing the cool air outside where it belonged.

With that, she quietly stripped to her underwear and approached the bed, where she reached out with a trembling hand to touch Dave's cheek. His face twitched and he inhaled sharply, as if questioning something, but he released the breath normally. It seemed his unconscious curiosity was satisfied. _And the girlfriend passes the smell test. _Mindy smiled to herself. She padded around the bed and carefully pulled the covers back on the other side.

By inches, she slipped in and made herself comfortable. The sound of Dave's breathing and the smell of him on every inch of the bedding did her a world of good. They seeped into her like water into a sponge, reassuring her that the journey was worth the trouble. _This is what I needed._ The itch in her mind had faded. She was feeling stronger already.

Just as she was finally feeling relaxed enough to sleep, Dave rolled into her and paused at the contact. His breathing changed. _He's awake._ He slowly walked his fingers over her bare stomach and pulled her closer. She turned onto her side - a silent invitation to spoon which Dave accepted.

"Feels like Mindy. Smells like Mindy. But she's not supposed to be here." He murmured. It wasn't an accusation, just a playful statement of fact. He pressed a kiss to the top of her ear.

"You're dreaming." Mindy assured him.

"Ah, careful what you say. In my dreams we usually do more than sleep." Mindy could hear the smile in his voice.

"M'too tired for that. Maybe if we wake up early enough we could take a shower." She offered. "Hypothetically, of course." She added. "Since this is a dream."

"Right. Love you, dream-Mindy." Dave yawned.

"Love you too." Mindy grasped one of Dave's hands and held it between her breasts. Sleep came quickly for Mindy. It usually did once she'd gotten her fix.


End file.
